Valentía
by Little Pandora
Summary: SPOILER DH! Hace falta más que tener un león en el escudo de la túnica para afrontar tus miedos. Es algo que Teddy Lupin tiene bien claro. TL/VW. Respuesta al reto Post DH en el foro Weird Sisters!


* * *

**Disclaimer:** Budd Sloper y Richard Camander, al igual que Kirk Belby, me pertenecen. Y el resto de los nombres que no reconozcas. Lo que sí, es de Rowling.

* * *

**Valentía (o falta de)**_  
_

* * *

_(Respues al reto "Post DH" de Jackie en el foro _Weird Sisters_,  
el cual puedes encontrar en mi profile)_

* * *

Victoire es como una prima para él.

_Prima_. Es decir, sangre de la sangre de su propia familia.

Y hasta ha escuchado, (de Ginny, por supuesto) que la señora Weasley antes había deseando más que su madre se hubiese casado _con el pequeño Billy –_hasta puede imaginarse el brillo de sus ojos al decirlo– que con Fleur.

Entonces, sabiéndolo, sería biológicamente imposible (y teniendo en cuenta que no viven más en el siglo XVII) que le guste una chica que ve como a-una-hermana (_una prima, Ted, una prima. ¡Sería incesto despertarte con_ eso_ por la mañana pensando en tu hermana!_).

¿Y entonces…? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienen que surgir esas cosas –que no se las pidió _a nadie_– justo ahora?

(_Merlín te odia, Lupin. Tienes que empezar a acostumbrarte_)

* * *

Tiene varias teorías al respecto.

Tal vez todo comenzó en la fiesta de Navidad que hicieron los Weasley –él tenía quince años y unas hormonas recién sacudiéndose la infancia–, cuando bajo las caricias del whiskey de fuego en la garganta (el tío George le pasó la botella de la mesa cuando Andrómeda miraba hacia otra parte) se le acercó a una distancia que no está bien vista_ entre primos_, afuera, en el jardín, mientras el resto de los invitados bailaban alguna canción lacrimógena de Celestina Warbeck.

O cuando ella comenzó a salir con el idiota de Kirk Belby dos años atrás, un estúpido de Ravenclaw que en lo único que es útil es en el Quidditch (y para hacerle hervir los nervios cuando escuchó a Fleur comentar que la había dejado ese mismo verano) provocando una rabia –y unos celos– que le carcomieron todo el estómago, distando mucho de ser_ fraternales_.

O simplemente, como ya se lo ha dicho varias veces Budd, es por el hecho de que se conocen de toda la vida, que son amigos, que él es tremendo tipo y que ella tiene un culo formidable.

-Estas cosas son inevitables, mi buen amigo. Ojalá yo hubiese tenido una vecina como Weasley. Oh,_ Merlín_, que bueno eres con algunos…- en la cama de Teddy mientras las tartas de calabaza se vuelven parte de la decoración, Budd juntando sus manos parodiando un rezo con cervezas de manteca debajo del colchón y entre las venas (regalo de James,_ y yo le regalaré a tu primo las bragas de mi madre mañana, Lupin. Lo juro _que aprendió a llegar a las cocinas la semana pasada, recién en su primer año).

Y cuando ya la botella está por la mitad y la luna llena no puede verse de tantas nubes que cubren el cielo y los ronquidos de Chad se hacen audibles hasta en la Cabaña de Hagrid, Budd deja soltar en un suspiro:

-Deberías hacerte hombre de una puta vez y decírselo.

Y si en verdad está de humor, lo completaría con_ "ahí, si te dice que no, tal vez hasta esté dispuesto a soportarte aún más mariconeadas… pero dejarás de despertarte con el pelo rosa"._

-Gracias, Sloper. Es tu comprensión lo que yo realmente valoro de nuestra amistad.

Aunque en el fondo Teddy sepa que algún día tendrá que hacerlo.

_Muy a su pesar._

* * *

La ve caminar por el pasillo yendo a su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras aunque Victoire no camine en realidad. Ella flota un par de centímetros más sobre el suelo y se desliza en el aire.

Su rojo cabello balanceándose a compás, como si estuviese bailando a su alrededor.

"Budd tiene razón. Era inevitable" piensa mientras se le acerca y lo saluda, su sonrisa es el cielo estrellado en las noches de La Madriguera.

Tarda dos segundo en borrar la cara de imbécil-unineuronal que pone cuando se prende en su brazo y le pide que la acompañe.

Era inevitable. Como el hecho de que un discurso en el que se nombra mucho la palabra _primo_ y _no era mi intención enamorarme de tí _se atasque en algún lugar de la laringe.

_(-Yo no sé que mierda haces en Gryffindor)._

* * *

-Teddy, querido, sigues así y tienes dos opciones: la primera, que me cabree con tu romance incestuoso, y la segunda, que vomite sobre tu romance incestuoso.

Le arroja una almohada que Budd esquiva entre ruidosas carcajadas, sonrojándose hasta el hasta el cuero cabelludo (que logra sonrojarlo aún más. Andrómeda dice que lo ha sacado de su madre).

-¿Siguen hablando de Weasley?- comenta Chad mientras entra a la habitación secándose el pelo castaño completamente empapado con una toalla (_el imbécil de Carmicheal nos hace jugar hasta bajo una tormenta eléctrica, tío… ¡Está como una cabra! _suele comentar cada vez que vuelve de una práctica). Las risas de Budd se hacen aún más fuertes.

-Nuestro pequeño hombre está creciendo, Chadie, has el favor de no burlarte.- aunque la burla esté en cada una de sus palabras. Budd le pellizca la mejilla como una tía cincuentona –y sin querer piensa en la tía Muriel– mientras se le entrecierran los ojos con una sonrisa que le cubre la mitad del rostro.

-Los odio. Verdaderamente los odio…- aunque el temblor de la risa se cuelan en el tono de su voz mientras cierra la puerta (desacreditando toda amenaza) y los deja descostillándose entre carcajadas, almohadas voladoras y un "_Budd, si no fuera tan buen jugador de Quidditch hubieses podido arrancarme un ojo"._

* * *

Ted Remus Lupin sabe que en algún momento de su vida tendrá que afrontar la verdad y darse cuenta de que se ha enamorado de la sobrina de su padrino (_es un avance. Ahora imagínatela desnuda_) y hacérselo saber.

En algún momento.

(Y reza internamente para que el pelo no le cambie de color).

* * *

Saca su cabeza de la almohada y bosteza. Recién abre los ojos cuando escucha las carcajadas de Chad a su costado, siguiendo a Budd.

-¿De qué mierda…?- y entonces uno le arroja un espejo y él se mira.

Pelirrojo. _Me cago en las barbas de Merlín._

-No, no. Déjatelo, Teddy. Favorece mucho el tono de piel…- está seguro de que la risa de Chad puede oírse hasta en Hogsmeade.

Rueda los ojos y vuelve a acostarse en la cama.

-Hey, mujercita, tú vienes al estadio conmigo. Tengo que ver cómo vuela el buscador de Ravenclaw antes del partido y necesito a alguien de mala leche para que espante a las tías. Tengo que concentrarme en esto o Carmicheal me matará.

-¡Pero es Ravenclaw contra Slytherin!- dice desde debajo de sus sábanas- No tengo ganas de ver a nadie de ninguno de los dos equipos, gracias.

-Lupin, hasta a McGonagall le gusta el Quidditch así que o te levantas de tu puta cama en este instante- _(qué recuerdos, con el pelo más largo y una túnica violeta ya eres mi abuela_)- o te levanto yo.

* * *

-No era necesario que tú también empezaras a golpearme, Budd- masajeándose el brazo, bajan los tres hacia el Estadio de Quidditch con las bufandas tapándose hasta la nuca.

Están prácticamente a vísperas de la Navidad, y cuando para Ted eso significa _vacaciones_, para el resto del Colegio determina el segundo partido de la temporada, que indirectamente define a todos los demás…

-Y si Slytherin pierde, lo único que tenemos que hacer es ganarle a las águilas y…

-La Copa es de Gryffindor- completa lacónicamente Budd, adelantándose un poco-. Contigo y tu amor perturbado al Quidditch, éste otro- señala a Teddy que busca entre las gradas alguna cabellera pelirroja- con su amor incestuoso-imposible, yo tendré que comenzar a buscarme alguna sirena que se transforme en bruja una vez al año o a un elfo doméstico borracho porque ya no siento que tenemos cosas en común.

-Con tu amor propio ya nos basta, gracias. Y deja de llamarlo_ incestuoso_- baja la voz y lo mira fijamente a los ojos-, por favor. Ya discutimos que no era así.

-Y yo inventé la Quinta de Sloper, anda.

* * *

-Ted, ¡Teddy!- puede reconocer su voz hasta debajo del agua. Está seguro.- Me alegra que te hayan convencido para que vengas- mira de reojo a Chad y Budd que intentan no reírse de él.

(Con mucho esfuerzo).

Budd se levanta, excusándose de ir al baño mientras Chad comenta que más abajo tendrá un mejor panorama de las tácticas (_éste Stevens es bueno, tío. Debería haber traído mis Omniculares. Nos vemos, Weasley_)

_Cabrones._

-Les ha costado lo suyo. No es que tuviese muchas ganas de venir, tampoco.- murmura haciéndole espacio para que se siente.

-Te entiendo…- su mirada se posa en una figura azul volando alrededor de los postes.

Él no tiene ni idea de cuáles fueron las circunstancias en las que terminaron sus cosas con Kirk Belby. Lo único que recuerda es que un día estaban por los pasillos dados de las manos, y al otro ella llorando en su alcoba en Shell Cottage**.**

Nota como un pequeño paréntesis incómodo se explaya entre ambos.

_(-¡Punto para Slytherin! ¡Hubiese sido una genial atajada de Belby! La cosa está reñida aquí…)_

Y entonces se pregunta si, al decirle lo que siente, su relación se transformaría a eso a partir de ese momento. Si todo lo que hubiesen vivido hasta ahora se convertiría en una especie de prólogo al silencio en el que se verían metidos por culpa de que no sabe cómo sacársela de la cabeza (y de los ojos, la boca, de la piel).

Aunque se imagina lo que Harry diría. Le diría que el escudo que tiene en el pecho dice "G" de "Gryffindor" no de "Gallina" y que romper esas inseguridades, para poder vivir sin ellas, es aún mejor que ocultárselas.

_(Ahora las águilas tienen la quaffle… la pasa Goldstein y… ¡Falta! ¡Ha sido falta! ¡La ha empujado de la escoba!- los abucheos recorren todas las gradas de Ravenclaw)._

Más o menos lo que le ha dicho Budd todo este tiempo, pero sin insultos entre cada palabra…

-¡…y Stevens tiene la snitch! ¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Ravenclaw gana, señores y señoras!

Teddy no sabe en qué momento se ha levantado (y menos aún, en qué momento sus manos han comenzado a aplaudir).

-¿Has visto eso?- le comenta, la voz demasiado aguda, los ojos demasiado brillantes, mientras se gira hacia él- ¡Casi se parece a cuando el tío Harry toma la snitch entre los dientes!

No. No lo ha visto. Pero no le importa precisamente, viendola sonreir así.

* * *

La chimenea no calienta. No calienta una mierda. Y el techo comienza a descascararse... Se pregunta si será la humedad...

Luego de pasarse horas, solo, en la Sala Común con el cielo hecho carbón luego de la cena, es lo único que se a permitido pensar.

En realidad su intención era ver cómo afrontaría a Victoire –lo antes posible–, pero había llegado al punto de reconocer que tal vez sería una de las decisiones más difíciles de su adolescencia… ¡Es que la conoce desde que tenía pañales! Desde que mojaba la cama cuando llovía afuera, desde que se montó por primera vez en una escoba, desde que se peleaba con Dominique por las muñecas, desde que lloraba cada vez que Ron le decía enana, desde… ¡desde siempre!

Y recién ahora se ve metido en ese estúpido cliché de novela rosa de la abuela Andrómeda. Sinceramente, él no se entiende.

Se supone que con el grado de confianza que se tienen debería ser más fácil, un _"hola, Vic, ¿qué tal? ¿Tienes idea de que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti recién cuando Kirk Belby se metió en tus bragas?" _o algo por el estilo. Sí, así deberían funcionar las cosas…

Y en cambio, una bludger en el estómago (y en la garganta).

Le gustaría decir que no tiene miedo, que no tiene miedo de perderla, de que piense que es un jodido pervertido, de que le diga que no tenía derecho a verla como algo más (alguien más), que se aleje pensando que es lo mejor para que él la supere (y puede que tenga razón), que no tiene miedo y punto.

Pero lo tiene. Y ni un Petrificus se compara a lo que él siente.

Y de repente, se escucha un_ ¡oh! _que resuena en el silencio de la Sala Común, y piensa que perfectamente podría ser protagonista de alguno de _esos_ libros cuando ve que frente a él aparece la culpable de su suplicio.

Junto con James (que sonríe como si fuese su cumpleaños) llevando una capa plateada entre brazos.

-¿Qué coño…?

-De mi padre, Teddy. ¿Puedes creerlo? Me ha costado una vida y media quitárselo pero heme aquí…- con ojos bullendo bajo la débil luz de la chimenea.

Victoire se sienta a su lado con la sonrisa aún entre los labios y, girándose hacia él, comenta que los elfos domésticos son más adictos al trabajo que la tía Hermione.

_(-Quisieron hacerme un soufflé de chocolate cuando les comenté que me llamaba Victoire. Están locos, Ted. Tienes que pasarte por ahí algún día…)_

-Bueno… debo entregarle el whiskey de fuego a Budd. Me prometió que me daría algo mejor que cien galleons más una nimbus 3000.

-No te caigas, Jamie- le grita Victoire mientras el pequeño corre hacia la habitación de Teddy con un paquete entre brazos.- ¿Sabes qué le prometió Budd?

La carcajada que resuena es suficiente para que entienda.

-¿Las bragas de quién, esta vez?

* * *

_No podía dormir_, le contesta cuando Victoire le pregunta qué hacía allí.

Ella solo quería terminar de escribir una redacción de Pociones y no pensaba dejarla a último momento _aunque me tenga en su estúpido Club._

Se quedan escuchando únicamente el rasgueo de la pluma y el cada vez más débil crujir de la leña durante varios minutos, hasta que Victoire suelta, sin dejar de escribir, que está extraño.

_Me cago en las barbas de Merlín._

-Define extraño.

Sus labios se curvan luego del suspiro.

-Ya sabes… distante. Pareciera que me evitas por los pasillos. Ya sé que estar a mi lado no es lo que precisamente te ayude a conseguir novia- media sonrisa y esconde la carcajada a un costado de los labios. Sigue escribiendo con los ojos fijos en la pluma-, pero no tengo spattergroit.

Es una broma, evidentemente. Pero aún así…

-¿De verdad?- su pelo rojo le cae sobre el hombro, incomodado su tarea. De un manotazo de varita se lo enreda en un rodete holgado- No me he percatado.

Victoire suspira de vuelta, ésta vez un poco más prolongado y deja su pluma encima del pergamino.

-Está bien…- levantándose de la butaca, desperezándose con una languidez casi felina- Yo creo que me voy a dormir. Dudo que alguien venga a robarme la redacción, pero…- recoge sus cosas con una pereza casi premeditada y encamina al cuarto de las chicas.

-Buenas noches, Teddy.

Y entonces se da cuenta, mientras la ve alejarse, que si ha estado esperando el _momento indicado _para hablar con ella _(me contagias con esa mierda y te interno en San Mundo, ¿escuchaste, Lupin?) _es este.

Ahora.

-Vic, espera…- salta del lugar y se acerca a pasos largos hacia el umbral de la puerta, mientras ella se voltea.

Tal vez para decirle buenas noches, o advertirle que algún elfo doméstico podría tirar a la basura su redacción si no la guarda en su bolso, o que es hermosa. Pero no se esperaba, ni mucho menos _(¡me vas a hacer llorar, Lupin!… Cuando le cuente a mi Chadie que tienes cojones, ay, la alegría…)_ lo que hizo luego._  
_

Antes de besarla ve sus ojos sorprendidos, como las luces de un farol que chocan contra un barco en el medio de la noche, y luego siente terciopelo. En el pecho, entre los dedos, en su propio aliento.

Los labios de Victoire son suaves, al igual que sus manos colándose en su pelo.

Y en ese momento no entiende por qué ha tardado tanto.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Pues aquí vengo con otra historia de Teddy Lupin, siendo más que nada de cómo me imagino, partiendo de la base de que hereda el carácter de su padre (ya sabemos que Tonks es bastante más extrovertida), que sufrió el pobre antes de comenzar su relación con la mayor de los Weasley._

_Pido perdón por todos los personajes que tuve que inventarme, pero es que sabemos demasiado poco acerca de ésta generación (los apellidos los he tomado prestado de alguno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se mencionan, así que las fechas son -probablemente- improbables)_

_Espero, verdaderamente, que lo hayas disfrutado._

_Hice una especie de prólogo a esta historia narrada por Budd,_ **Los Lupin**_. Y podés encontrarla en mi profile.  
_

_Y si quieres casarte en matrimonio con Budd (al igual que yo) lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar un review xDDD (aunque políticamente sea de Lore )._

_Muchísimos besos :)_

Pd: Este fic ha sido editado levemente el día 19 de junio del 2008 porque Little Pandora se percató de que los tiempos verbales le son más pérfidos que sus musas.


End file.
